Homework Session or Make-Out Session?
by CreativityUR1688
Summary: Just a quick Bethan one-shot. It's about how Ethan and Benny do their project together then it turns into them making out...


**I decided to do a quick Bethan one-shot since I have everything for Blinded Hearts planned out. **

…

**I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

…

**Enjoy!**

…

It was their last class of the day, or the last class of the week. Ethan and Benny went into their last class, Mr. G's history class. They took their seats and Mr. G told them their assignments.

"Okay, class. For this weekend, you guys will be doing Shakespeare!" Mr. G started.

_Uggh! I hate Shakespeare! So boring and stupid! _Benny thought as Mr. G said the word, "Shakespeare."

"You will be writing a 3 page essay on one of his plays. You will have one partner to work with you. So, go pick your partners while I write the plays on the board." Mr. G continued.

"Benny." Ethan says as he walks toward Benny.

"Good choice." Benny replies as he takes his head off of his desk.

Ethan smiled and grabbed Benny's arm.

"Come on. We need to choose a play." Ethan says as he drags Benny to the board. "So we have all these. Which one do you wanna do?" Ethan asks.

"Doesn't matter. I hate Shakespeare. It's so boring! Just pick a random one." Benny replies.

"How about this one?" Ethan asks as he points to "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Sure." Benny says as he grabs the book on the table then walks back to his seat.

"So wanna do the project at my house? Tonight?" Ethan asks.

"Project? I was thinking that we should play Myth Monsters tonight! I almost beat your high score last time. This time I will drop kick your butt!" Benny exclaims.

"Fine, we'll play first then we do the project." Ethan says.

…

By 8 P.M., the two boys were at the Morgan's house and were playing their game. It seems as if they has already forgotten about their project since they were so interested in their game.

"Haha! I beat you! Finally!" Benny yells when he won the game. He gets up and does a little victory dance. Ethan shook his head then looked up. He caught himself checking out Benny during his dance and was weirded out by it. _What am I doing? I don't like Benny! I am not gay! I don't think he's hot but if I were a girl, I would absolutely think he's hot! Wait… what am I saying! No! I don't think Benny is hot! _Ethan thought.

"Yeah, you beat me. But I'm gonna beat you the next round!" Ethan shouted as he clicked the next round. The two boys sat there playing games until Sarah came down from Jane's room.

"Hey! Aren't you guys supposed to be doing your project?" Sarah yelled loud enough for the boys to hear.

Ethan shut of the game and walked to the dining table. Benny followed.

"So, you start reading." Ethan says as he sits down in a chair.

"Fine '_Theseus: Now dear Hippolyta, our nupial hour. Draws on apace, four happy days bring in another moon-' _Okay. What the hell does this mean?" Benny stopped when he realized he didn't know a word he was reading.

Ethan chuckled and replied, "It means that their wedding day is four days away. Sheesh, for someone getting an A in literature, you sure are stupid…"

"Hey! I am not stupid! Whoever's stupid is you. You can't even ask Sarah out on a date without chickening out." Benny instantly yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Whatever. Now continue reading." Ethan said as he rolled his eyes at Benny.

Benny was silent for a moment as he stared at his book. He kept scratching his head like he was thinking about something when Ethan looked up from his book and walked to Benny's side of the dining table.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asks.

"What is this word?" Benny asks as he continues to stare at his book.

Ethan accidentally moved a little and his arm hit Benny's arm. Suddenly he gasped and saw bright lights.

"_I told you we can't do this. It's not right!" Someone says._

_The vision got a little clearer and it focused on two boys. They were Ethan and Benny._

"_Well, there nothing bad about it!" Benny replies to Ethan's words._

"_Umm, I'm not sure…" Ethan stutters._

"_Just trust me."_

_Benny suddenly went down to Ethan's pants and started to unbuckle them. After a moment, Ethan's face went from a scared look to a pleasured look._

Ethan snapped out of his vision and looked at Benny who was still trying to figure out what word the book wrote.

"Nevermind that." Ethan suddenly says from behind Benny and walks back to his seat.

"Okay." Benny replies as he closes his book and puts it down on the table. "So what do you want to since this book sucks."

"I was thinking that we should go up to my room and do something." Ethan says while trying to forget his vision.

_Yikes! That vision I had there for a moment was weird. I was giving in to having sex with Benny? Seriously? I said I'm not gay and I am not! __**Quit trying to persuade yourself into thinking that. If you're gay, you're gay! There's nothing wrong with that.**__ Uggh, stupid conscience! I know you're right. I am gay and I should accept it. __**Good boy. Now go up to your room and make that vision come true!**__ What do you think I'm trying to do?_

Ethan and his conscience fought in his mind for about a second and then he and Benny started to head up to his room. As they walked passed Ethan's parent's, they closed their door. But when they got to Jane's room, Jane started to question them.

"Hey Ethan, why are you trying to close all the doors?" she asks.

"Yeah guys. What's going on?" Sarah added as she got up from Jane's bed and walked to the door where the two boys were standing.

"Nothing, I thought you guys might just want some privacy." Ethan says while Benny is behind him thinking what was actually going on.

Sarah closed the door a little but stuck he head out and winked at Ethan. "Go get him, Ethan!" she quietly exclaims while not trying to get Benny's attention.

Ethan blushed then asked her, "How did you know?"

"I always knew, now go get him!" she replied.

She closed the door then the two teenage boys started to walk to Ethan's room. Ethan opened then door wide open for Benny to walk in and started to go to his game cabinet to pick a game since he didn't know when his vision was going to occur.

Ethan bent down to look in the last section of his drawer and Benny starred at him. Benny stared at his ass but suddenly thought, _Woah! Ethan's looks hot like that. Wait a minute! What?! I'm not supposed to think like that! I do not like Ethan!_ Like Ethan's mind, Benny's conscience fought back. _**Really? You really don't think you like Ethan? Go for it! You got nothing to lose, right?**__ I guess but what if he doesn't like me back?__** I'm pretty sure he does, now go get him!**__ Wait a minute, you're me, how do you know Ethan likes me?__** I don't, I'm just giving a guess.**_

Benny let out a sigh and walked up to Ethan. Ethan suddenly dropped the video game cases that he was holding and stared into Benny's eyes. They didn't say anything then Benny pushed Ethan up to door his door. They stared into each other's eyes then Benny couldn't take it anymore and slammed his lips onto Ethan's and Ethan started to kiss back.

As they kissed, Benny's hands roamed all over Ethan's body and Ethan's did the same to Benny. After a while, Benny's hands started to go down to Ethan's pants.

"Uhh, Benny no." Ethan said panting quickly for air as he put his hand on Benny's to pull him away.

"Why not?" Benny asked seductively.

"I told you we can't do this. It's not right!" Ethan exclaims then noticed that he had just said the words from his vision.

"Well, there's nothing bad about it!" Benny replies accordingly to Ethan's vision.

Ethan suddenly thinks about their friendship then says, "Umm, I'm not sure…"

"Just trust me." Benny said then started to go down to Ethan's pants and unbuckle them.

Benny took off his pants too then started to shove himself into Ethan. Ethan moaned as he felt his body react to Benny's push. Benny smiled then pulled himself out of Ethan. Again he pushed in and Ethan finally had a pleasured look on his face.

Thirty minutes later, Benny and Ethan released them from each other and started to put their pants back on. As they did, Benny asked, "Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Yep." Ethan replied then walked over to give Benny a quick kiss. Benny suddenly has a blank look on his face then asks, "Umm, does this make us boyfriends?"

"I don't know. You didn't ask me out yet." Ethan sarcastically asks as he laughs.

"You are such a girl!" Benny replies then laughs also.

They gave each other another kiss then started to walk downstairs. They faces were red and their hair was messy. As they walked by Jane's room, Sarah came out and looked at Ethan.

"Benny, go downstairs and pick a movie please." Ethan gestured to Benny. He nodded and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek and started to walk downstairs.

"Well, I'm guessing that went well!" Sarah exclaims.

"It sure did and I had a vision about so I knew it was going to happen anyway." Ethan says.

Sarah goes and gives Ethan a quick congratulations hug and commented, "Uggh, you smell like Benny!"

Ethan smiles and Sarah turns back to Jane's room. Then Ethan walked downstairs to meet Benny and see what's in store for the two boys.

**I had some free time today and decided to finish this one up. I was working on this for the last week and finally finished it. I will probably get back to Blinded Hearts next week but if I don't I'm sorry. Anyway, please write a review!**


End file.
